


marijuana origins

by nolongervoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Gen, lowkey rp?, rin dared me to post it and i aint no dharpoke, this is based off of twit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/pseuds/nolongervoid
Summary: read the title
Relationships: Tee & Allya, Tee & Fe
Kudos: 4





	marijuana origins

Tee was a wonderful lovely fanimonsta and part-time clown who unfortunately had the misfortune of being bullied by every single one of her mutuals.

Today, however, she had reached a new low. She had defended the irredeemable Captain Kaizo, and now she would pay.

She was just typing a tweet, as she often did, expressing her utmost contempt for the poor excuse of an alien captain and older brother, without really thinking about it. Mistake one.

After about ten seconds she realized where she had gone wrong, and quickly took the tweet down in a panicked frenzy, hoping no one had seen it.

Unfortunately for her, Kataz had tweet notifs on.

And she had receipts.

Tee deflated and sadly accepted her fate. She put on her wig, her clown nose, and stepped into the ring.

Mayrah grabbed a megaphone and drew the crowd's attention to Tee's clownery. Tee attempted to appeal with the ladies and gentleman and refined enbies of the jury, but they all stood behind Fanimonsta Struggle Tweets and simply laughed.

Zah was next to join Tee in the circus.

Everyone had great fun beholding the spectacle, but meanwhile, under ten layers of thick clown makeup, Tee was seething in memory of Allya's cursed fanfiction.

"I am going to fight her," she decided silently. "I won't fight anyone else, unless Kataz challenges me to one, but I will throw hands with that cursed Canadian who killed my pure untainted braincells."

The audience got bored and left the circus to go do real-life things, but Tee headed straight for the 7-Eleven parking lot. She called up Allya to meet her there, and Allya teleported out of the 7-Eleven where she had been buying lots of Boboiboy merch.

"What did I even do to you," she asked tiredly when she saw the Galaxy cards Tee was holding out.

"I challenge you to a match," Tee declared, so Allya sighed and dropped her BBBGLXS2 comics and opened her new card packs.

"Why, though?"

"THAT CURSED FANFIC HAS BEEN GIVING ME NIGHTMARES," Tee finally snapped.

Allya froze, then laughed nervously.

"C'mon it wasn't that-"

"YES IT WAS," Tee screeched. "IT WAS HORRIBLE EVIL TRAUMATIC-"

"You need to calm down-"

"DON'T YOU QUOTE TAYLOR SWIFT ON ME NOW," Tee screeched again.

"Ok, ok," Allya backed off. "Still, maybe we should play later, when you're more chill."

Tee glared. "I am the definition of chill."

"You're not you when you're hungry," Allya said slowly. "Have a snickers."

"No!"

Allya shrugged, picking up her shopping bags again. "See you later."

Tee spluttered and watched her go, then, seething, pulled out her phone. Chill? She was completely chill! She was totally reasonably calm!

"Oh," she said slowly, looking at Google results for 'how to calm down'. "I see."

Now enlightened with Newfound Knowledge, she turned off her phone and walked into the 7-Eleven. She came out with a pair of sunglasses and a blunt of weed.

"Blaze it," she shrugged, smoking.

Fe saw her smoking in front of the 7-Eleven and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing?"

"Calming down," Tee said, high.

"Oh, cool."

Tee wondered if Fe had been at the circus earlier.

"I'm not going to the circus anymore," Tee decided. "I'm tired of being a clown."

"Then what are you going to be?" Fe asked, a bit disappointed.

Tee took a long drag from the blunt.

"A stoner."

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe im putting this on my ao-frickin-3


End file.
